Life or Death 1
by Sapphireuncovered0123
Summary: Katherine Swanson Is in the middle of a deadly game with someone from her past. Can running into the pack help save her. Or will her imprint Paul just make everything worse? Rated M now x thanks to aliciatanksley for letting me adpoted the story. .xx
1. Chapter 1

Life or Death

Katherine Swanson Is in the middle of a deadly game with someone from her past. Can running into the pack help save her. Or will her imprint Paul just make everything worse?

*I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT*

Chapter 1: Always 1 step ahead

"Oh kitty where are you?" His cynical voice rang out through the woods calling me. Using the nickname from my childhood. When everything used to be ok. Till something happened, he changed.

RUN thats all I could keep telling myself. Run to get away from the man that used to be my big brother. Now he is different. And he likes to think of this as our last game. 'LIFE OR DEATH'.

My name is Katherine Swanson. I am currently 18 years old and running from the most cynical person alive. My big brother. It all started when I was 15. Benjamin or 'Baby Benny Blue' was 17. He disappeared after a hike in the woods. Me and my parents spent 3 weeks trying to find him. We were about to give up when Benny came back, but something was different. He had pierecing red eyes and cold hard skin. He wasn't my Baby Benny Blue anymore. That night he killed our parents while I escaped.

That leads us to where we are now. Currently running through what I think is Washington. Well he is chasing me and I am running for my life. He knows and so do I that he could kill me at anytime but he thinks of this as our last game to play together. He likes the fact that I am running from him afraid for my life.

I was running through the woods when I heard something move in the bushes. I stopped dead in my tracks knowing that if Benny is finally done 'playing' that he could kill me running like a coward or standing brave. What I didn't expect was to see a giant wolf run by.

"Shit" I mumbled and ran again. Now I have 2 things after me and I can take it anymore. Suddenly I ran into an open field. I looked back to see if either Benny or the wolf was following me but WHACK.

I fell to the ground holding my head. I looked up and there was the wolf. Strange thing was is that I wasn't scared. It was staring at me intensly like it could see into my soul. Then out of nowhere 9 other wolves the same size as the first came out of the woods.

"Oh my god" I said as I stared at them all.

"Oh kitty? Where are you my sweet little kitty" I could hear Benny call out.

"Damnit" I looked up at the wolves while trying to stand. "Leave! Hurry run! He won't stop until he kills me now go because he kills whatever gets in the way!" I was mentally smacking myself for trying to talk with wolves but I tried.

"Fine don't leave. But don't say I didn't warn you." And with that said I took off again. But I didn't get very far before something grabbed the back of my worn out shirt.

"ahhhhhhhhhhh" I screamed thinking benny had caught me finally . But as I turned around to face death I saw the same silver wolf holding my shirt holding me just above ground so I couldn't run.

"I looked at the wolf like it had a death wish. "What are you doing?" I again asked a wolf. I think I am going crazy. But it didnt let me down it just lifted me higher until I was perched on top of a great black wolf. Then they took off. They were running faster than I could of ever imagined.

Then after what seemed like 5 minutes they stopped just outside the back door of a little cottage style house. It was adorable. The big silver wolf took me off the black wolf and placed me on the ground. then they all disappeared. What came back shocked the hell out of me.

Standing there were 9 very buff, tan, nice looking men. And 1 beautiful athletic lokking, tan woman.

Then it went black

_heyy i'm the new author of this story and soo happy and excited _

_aliciatanksley let me adpoted the story._

_i will be working my hardest to update this story and the other's too, im also working on some over stories that will _

_be put on here before long soo look out for them... $$.xx_


	2. Chapter 2

Life or Death

*I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT*

Chapter 2: Playing Games

"shush now boys you'll wake the poor thing up." I heard a kind woman say from somewhere beside me.

"She looks like she has been through hell. I don't think she has had a goodnights rest in years or a proper meal. She looks like she ways 90 pounds" I heard the woman say. But what the woman didn't know is that I am like this because I am always running. Never stopping unless to use the bathroom, sleep no more than 2 hours, or to bathe and eat what I can find in the woods.

"Paul are you sure you can handle being in here right now? I know she is your imprint but the condition she is in might cause you to phase irradically" i heard an older man say. You could hear the authority ringing in his every word. And what did he mean by imprint? And also what did he mean by phase? Then it all came back to me at that instant.

I shot up from where I was lying and looked around. Only to find several faces looking back at me. Most of them were from the woods. But there were 2 women that I didn't see with them were now there. 1 was sitting close to me and the other was wrapped protectively in one of the mens arms.

"Hello" The woman on the chair said to me.

"Oh my god. I have to go. He will find me here. He will kill everyone if I don't leave." I was rushing to get up but something stopped me. It was a man. He had to of been 7' 2" tall. He was very tan and there were muscles on every inch of his body. he looked into my eyes and for a moment I forgot all about Benny. But only for a moment.

"Will you please let me go. I can't put you or anyone else in danger." I pleaded with him.

"No!" was his simple answer.

I huffed and sat back down. "Don't say I didn't warn you" I looked at him.

"What is your name?" I turned back to the woman sitting on the chair. She had asked politely and I figured the least I could do was tell them what my name is.

"Katherine Marie Swanson" I told her in a shy voice.

"Well Katherine -"i cut her off

"People call me kitty. Not Kat, Kate, Katie. Just Kitty."

"Well Kitty, Why don't you tell us who is chasing you. We can and most certainly will protect you." She told me then looked around to the others who were nodding.

I looked at her. "Do you really want to know?" I asked giving her one last chance.

"of course" she replied.

"Alright then. um. I am 18. I was born and raised in Texas. He has been chasing me since I was 15. " I was cut off by the authority looking one.

"Who is he?" He asked.

"My brother" I told him. Everyone was shocked. "Now back to my story. Um. He got lost when he was 17 and I was 15. He came back with red eyes and killed our parents. They sacrificed themselves so I could get away. Now I am in what he calls 'our last game' the title of it is 'Life or Death'." I felt The man beside me shaking "I don't know what he is. But I know he is fast and strong. I know he could of killed me forever ago but thats all part of the 'game'" I told them.

It went silent. Then the woman who was sitting in front of me spoke up. "We should introduce ourselves. My name is Emily. That is Kim. Those are Jared, Sam, Leah, Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, Brady, Collin. and the one next to you is Paul." I smiled a short smile at everyone before standing up.

I streched and felt my shirt rise up like it always does, but this time i heard gasps from everyone. I looked down and could see just how truely skinny I had become. I guess running for 3 years constantly does that to you 


	3. Chapter 3

LIFE OR DEATH

* I STILL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY CHARACTERS*

Chapter 3: Tired and Starved

"Why are you so skinny?" I heard who I think is Seth ask.

I looked at him. "Thats what 3 years of constantly running does to you. I had little to no food, just what I could find in the woods. I haven't slept more than 2 hours every night since I was 15. I am tired and starved, but I am used to it." I told him

The guy named Paul picked me up. "You can't be more than 90 pounds. And at your 5'4" height you are literally starving to death." He said sitting down but placing me in his lap.

I just looked at him for a minute before realizing that if i did try to get up he wouldn't let me anyways. So I just relaxed into him letting all my muscles finally relax. i knew that once i tried to get back up I would fall over. My muscles weren't going to allow me to move them again for at least tonight.

"Why don't we get you a good meal and a warm bed to sleep in tonight." Emily said while getting up and going to the kitchen.

"Please don't put yourself out because of me. I will be out of your hair by morning. You don't have to make me anything to eat I just need the couch to sleep on for tonight and then I will be gone by morning." I yelled to her but what I didn't expect was for Paul to lash out at me.

"What are you talking about? You are not leaving! I am not going to let you run from that fucking leech for the rest of your life or until he gets bored! You can stay at my place! I need to make sure you are ok and I am the best one to protect you. You can move in tonight. Then the girls will take you shopping tomorrow for clothing. Of course with the proper escorts so me, Jared, and Sam will all be tagging along. You will have a good future if I have to die trying" By the time Paul was done I had tears in my eyes.

He didn't even know me and he wanted to protect me. He looked at me with love in his eyes and adoration. The entire group was treating me like family. It felt good to have a family again.

"Oh um before I forget, What is an imprint" I asked. I was still trying to figure it out from when I have heard it.

"well um-uh-um It's a werewolves soulmate. When a werewolf finds his soulmate it is her, not gravity, that holds him to the earth. He will love and protect her forever. it physically hurts to be away from an imprint until they have mated. And when you are marked by your wolf it is only the wolf that can mate with her and have children with for the rest of their lives." Paul told me. "also any emotion or pain the imprint feels the wolf feels"

"How did you hear about that?" Sam asked

"I heard you talking to Paul right before you knew I was awake. You said I was his imprint. Is that true?" I asked.

"Yes it is. You are my soulmate and I am yours. But I will be anything you want me to be. And we go at your pace not mine. Because trust me, if we went at my pace we would be getting married tomorrow." I giggled at Paul.

"Well I definately feel that pull your talking about. But why don't we get to know each other before starting a relationship." I told him and he nodded.

Suddenly I heard him. "Oh Kitty what have you done? You have gone and made the game more interesting. Now there is a real challenge for me. Good girl! Well I guess I'll have to kill you sooner rather than later." then the voice was gone and everything went black.

I was being shaken awake by Paul who was freaking out.

"Paul please stop shaking me! My head kills" I asked him.

He sighed in relief before asking "What happened?"

I looked up to see everyone huddeled around me. "well he seems to be able to get in my head. He can tell me anything he wants to if he stops and concentrates long and hard enough." I told them while I slowly got up to sitting position.

"Food for miss Kitty." I heard Emily call out and I giggled.

She brought it to me while the others got up to go get their own food. When everyone was situated around the room. and me being squished between Sam and Paul with Seth and Embry in front of me leaning on my legs. I looked around at everyone. I let 1 silent tear escape knowing that this was my new family and that they loved me as much as I loved them at that point! 


	4. Chapter 4

LIFE OR DEATH

*STILL DON'T OWN NOTHING*

Chapter 4: The 3 S's (Snacks, Shopping, and Sleeping)

After going to bed at 4 pm I could see light peering in my new room. I had moved into Pauls house and it was really nice.

I peeked out of my eyelid to check the alarm clock 2p.m. Wow I had slept forever. Until I checked the date on the bottom right hand side of the clock. OMG I had slept for 4 days! Well I completely understand why but that is just unnatural. I heard someone walking up the stairs and assumed it was Paul.

I was right a few second later Paul opened the door probably just to check on me. When he saw that I was awake and sitting up in bed now he rushed to my side to give me a hug.

"Oh my god your finally up! Did you know it has been 4 DAYS!!!" He sighed rather loudely.

"I noticed right before you came in." I told him looking up at him.

"I thought you fell into a coma but Emily explained that your body had been under so much stress and strain that it needed time and sleep to regenerate. She said you could be out for close to a week." He told me.

I looked up at him and sighed. I really wanted and needed a shower. But I had no clothes. "Hey Paul I need to take a shower but I have no clothes and I know none of yours will fit--"

He cut me off. "No problem. Emily's kid sister is your height and a little heavier than you but they should fit. She brought them over 2 days ago along with underwear and a bra. She figured you would also probably need a shower." He said getting up.

I stood next to him and stretched. He Blanched when he looked at my ribs. "I am going to make you a hearty 'put meat on your bones' kind of lunch. Since you missed breakfast. I need to get you to gain some weight." He said walking out of the room.

I walked into the bathroom to find a towel and the clothes sitting on the ledge of the tub waiting for me. I turned the shower on and got in. I just let the water run over me and loved the heat. The last place I took a bath was a lake for 5 minutes. I wasn't going to pass this up. I found coconut shampoo and body wash also in the shower.

After an hour of bliss I decided I had to get out. My muscles were aching to run but it would take some time to get used to not running everyday of my life.

I got dressed and pulled my now clean and coconut smelling hair into a high ponytail. I walked down the stairs. I could hear the pots and pans moving around when I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey" I said to Paul. He was standing over the 6 burner stove making spagetti, macaroni and cheese, and 3 other pots that were later identified as cili, soup, and gumbo.

"hey" he said back "I didn't know what you liked so I just chose to make a bunch of everything." He said. i giggled and walked over to him giving him a hug.

"We are going shopping today so you are going to have to eat up all that you can. He told me.

I nodded and sat at the table waiting for everything to be done. After lunch he got ready while I watched t.v.

"Ready to head over to Sam's?" he asked.

"Alright" I said back. It felt good to use my muscles somewhat even f it was just a 5 minute walk down the street.

We got to Emily's and knocked.

The door swung open and I was pulled into a 3-way hug with Kim and Emily.

"Oh thank goodness your awake. I was starting to doubt my nursing skills and was starting to think that you were really in a coma." Emily told me.

Kim just squeezed me harder. We all walked into the living room. Sam and Jared were watching the game and Paul went to join them. But before he could sit emily spoke up. "Time to go boys" They all groaned but got up and followed along.

5 HOURS OF SHOPPING! Can you believe it? 5 HOURS!!! How can them girls love to do that? I had over 50 bags worth of stuff. Ranging from lotion to clothes to bed sheets. It was utterly amazing how they were like well oiled machines.

Thank goodness I still have my secret account with the money from mom and dad's deaths in it. I still had a little over $700,000 still in it after today. I got a hold of it via computer because I don't have my I.D. or wallet or anything important with me from leaving under such crazy conditions.

That was another stop we made today. I was going to get a new I.D. and a copy of my shot record, birth certificate, all the important stuff. Finally we made it home.

"You guys are like animals! You need to be caged" I stated to the girls but the just chuckled at me.

"Well you got everything you need in one day didn't you" Kim said.

I sighed "Yea I guess that's the good thing."

Paul plopped himself down on the other side of me and pulled me to lay in his lap.

"thanks" I smiled up at him.

"Your welcome beautiful" He said back.

I blushed. But closed my eyes. We had eaten at the mall so I wasn't hungry but I was exhausted. Even after sleeping 4 days straight.

Soon enough I was falling asleep. The last thing I remember is Paul lifting me in his arms and taking me to my room to go to bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

LIFE OR DEATH

*STILL DON'T OWN NOTHING*

Chapter 5

Paul's- pov..

God she has been asleep for 4 day's now i hope she's ok god last night i rang em to see what she thought and she said that her body has been under a body had been under so much stress and strain that it needed time and sleep to regenerateand, that she could be out for close to a week.  
i bet go up stair's and check on her, god ihope she wake's up for 4 day's now i have just sat everyday in her room with her waitting for her to wake up.  
But she never does.  
I walked into her room and saw.....OHHH GOD SHE'S AWAKE, i ran to her nothing ele's mattered, when i got to her i grabbed her into a massive hug.  
"Oh my god your finally up! Did you know it has been 4 DAYS!!!."i said i think loudly but i don't care all i care about is that she is okk.  
"I noticed right before you came in." she told me .i was still hugging her tight god i love her with my heart and soul.  
""I thought you fell into a coma but Emily explained that your body had been under so much stress and strain that it needed time and sleep to regenerate. She said you could be out for close to a week."i told her.  
After a couple of mintue's talking she went and got a shower, i just sat and waited for ge in the kicten.  
She came down and told me she was going shopping with the girl's i told her to be careful and away she went with the lasses.  
then the phone rang.  
"hello."i said.  
"Paul get here now there is a vampire scent in la push we don't know how it got in hurry."  
i dropped the phone and ran through the i was in wolf form in know time.  
no one i mean no one is goin to hurt my Katherine i mean nooo one !!!! grrrrr.

_  
***AHUTOR'S NOTE***

There you go i know it's not long but i will be updating and making it longer for uu i will try my hardest to update everyother day but i will not alway's be able too but will try for uu

Review i love nice review's and help and i need a proof reader anyone want to be that ??? let me

NASTY REVIEW STICK UP YOUR'S ASS BECAUS EI DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY I HAVE BETTER THING TO DOO THEN READ

thankkss ...tigerrrr ...$$.xx 


End file.
